


Sonya the boss

by SatanicViolator



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Incest, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator
Relationships: Sonya Blade/Cassandra "Cassie" Cage
Kudos: 14





	Sonya the boss

"Oh my, oh my..." Cassie moaned as she licked her mother's legs, slowly moving up. Kneeling in front of Sonya, she was barenaked, her round breasts on full display and collar on her neck. A leash was attached there, with the other end in Sonya's palm. Older woman looked at her daughter with a smile.

"Go on, go on" she said, jerking a leash a bit, making Cassie move higher, to her thighs. Her daughter didn't even dare to disobey, she still had some red marks on her ass - a memento of the last evening when they met for the first time and Cassie tried to act arrogant towards Sonya. Her mom quickly managed to show here where she belongs. It ended with a long spanking that Cassie would never forget.

Now she was doing her best to please her mistress and her mother. Sonya made sure to give Cassie a long, passionate and intensive lessons of manners, showing her what happens to the girls who are disobeying their mothers. Now she enjoyed Cassie's talented tongue on her sweaty legs. 

"Come on, strip my panties" she said, but when Cassie reached there, Sonya made a negatory gesture "Not with your hands, slut. Use your teeth only". Cassie nodded and started to do what she was told. When she finally managed to do so, Sonya's pussy, all wet and ready was right in front of her face.

"Lick me nicely, babe" commanded Sonya. "And put some heart into it or I will pierce these fat tits of yours with some big, iron rings".

Cassie didn't have to be told twice...


End file.
